Scream Bloody Murder
Scream Bloody Murder is the fifth episode of Season 3 and the twenty-ninth episode of Escape the Night. Episode Description As a jilted bride comes to scream bloody murder on the guests, this banshee is not looking for any forgiveness. As mistrust and drama begins to spark up amongst our fight to survive the night, Celine’s sacrifice might have just made it worse. While we face off against the banshee, Theodosia plots her revenge against the guests for foiling her plans with the Krampus and Akmal experiences a chilling vision that will change the game... Episode Summary After they heard the piercing scream, Jordan quickly confirms that they might be dealing with a banshee in the town now. They then assess the map of Salem, soon seeing the chapel on the map. They then headed to the chapel, soon finding it decorated with a white wedding theme. They then see the banshee and hurry to investigate the chapel for clues. Soon after, they then find a small diary, finding a sequence of numbers and an entry detailing how a bride had gone to see a fortune teller about the fate of her marriage. They then search for the volunteer box before the banshee goes toward Valeria and brands her with a wedding ring. Luke then finds a latch that locks a ring around his finger before the volunteer box tumbles from the ceiling. Akmal then picks up the box as the guests panic over the rings Valeria and Luke got before they put in the sequence of numbers from the bride's diary into the numbered lock on the box. They then discover a silver necklace with three gems missing inside the box, Savannah putting the necklace around her neck as they decide to head to the fortune teller's shop. The guests then search the shop for anything that may be vital before the wailing banshee then grab Alexander and curses him with a ring around his finger. Everyone then starts to panic as they realize the banshee was targeting couples before Jordan calms everyone down. Marinette then received a ring on her finger before Vladimir finds a small note that requests the group to find the fortune teller's deck of the Major Arcana scattered across the shop. They then continue their quest by tracking down the twenty two cards as the banshee then screams at Savannah, the necklace she wore around her neck tightening and cursing her. They then collect the last of the Arcana and put them in the correct order, which unlocks a cabinet with one of the gems inside. The banshee then angrily shouts at Gaston as the group then hurry to find the second one adorned on the banshee's veil hidden in the shop. After they find the second gem, the banshee curses Gaston with a ring before fleeing and leaving a note that tells them that the lovers can only vote and be voted into the death challenge. After learning that they had to vote again, and with the lovers only this time, the cursed guests then sorrowfully decide to vote for themselves. Akmal then shuffles the six cards before drawing Valeria and Savannah. With Luke and Marinette torn about the selection of the challengers, Savannah and Valeria then say their goodbyes before heading to the chapel to do their challenge. As the girls leave, Luke tried to get the others to get up to save the others, before he finally gets Jordan to go with him to the chapel, at the promise that Luke stays with Jordan. At the chapel, Savannah and Valeria then face the challenge, arranging flowers in the way the pews were decorated, throwing the bride's bouquet into a basket and taking the garter of a bride off a statue's leg with their teeth. They then face one final challenge, betraying one of the nine guests waiting for them. They then decide on their betrayal, the glass window of a woman holding a tray of drinks shattering as Luke and Jordan arrive at the chapel. Luke then hugs Valeria and Savannah before the crystal embedded in his chest falls out and he passes out. The trio then took an unconscious Luke back to the fortune teller's shop to see one of their friends' fates. The banshee then enters the fortune, wailing as they closed in on Katelyn, screeching as Katelyn's blood bled out of her orifices, dying at the merciless banshee. The challengers, Jordan and an unconscious Luke then returned, Savannah and Valeria explaining what happened. Luke then experiences a vision, seeing a strange museum that he cannot describe. The Banshee, free of the Wraith's curse, then thanks the guests for freeing her before she passes on to the afterlife, leaving them her cleansed silver necklace. After Katelyn's death, the guests then returned to the safehouse, and there Savannah starts blaming herself for everyone's deaths. After the guests counteract her beliefs and motivate her to keep fighting, they then placed the necklace on the shelf as the storm got stronger. Soon after, Akmal experiences a brief vision that reveals a shocking reveal as he tells the guests that Celine Harper was alive as crashing waves and pirate cannons fired out. Meanwhile, a pirate crew soon finds Celine unconscious and alive in the wreckage of the ice arena, believing her to be the maiden that would help them find the lost treasure they were seeking. Characters *Jordan Carpenter *Celine Harper *Akmal Prasetyo *Caspian Hunt *Katelyn Steele *Valeria Pierre *Marinette Bourgeois *Alexander "Firehawk" Boucher *Vladimir Volkov *Luke Nocells *Savannah Ashworth *Agnieszka "Angie" Alicja *Gaston Silk *The Banshee Navigation